Revenge
by rgbcn
Summary: Sheldon, with his eidetic memory, is a stickler for contracts and everybody knows it. But what happens if he breaks one that he wrote himself? Letting intimate details of their relationship slip from his own tongue? Well, Amy might just have the best punishment that will make him forget even his own name….


_Hi again!_

 _I couldn't help myself and I wrote another story! And I did some *sin closet* fanart related, of course!_

 _You can find my drawings and fanart on Instagram/tumblr/FB/Twitter as rgbcn._

 _As always, I just wanted to play around with these characters. This is a just-for-fun story, inspired by a little scene comic I drew for my patrons more than a month ago. I wanted to explain the story behind that scene, so I wrote this! I hope to make you laugh/giggle or at least have fun with this. Vixen warning!_

 _Let me know your thoughts in the reviews!_

 _A HUGE thanks to TheSilenceKeeper for reading my story and correcting my grammar and other mistakes. *thanks thanks thanks!*_

 _Enjoy it!_

* * *

It was a quiet Sunday and Sheldon had his afternoon all planned. A cup of tea, some snacks for later and a Star Wars lego set to build. _Perfect._

He and Amy have been so busy lately, with either work projects or with their friends. He missed having an afternoon of just fun, doing a relaxing activity. He had new Lego acquisitions and he was excited to add them to his collection. _Let's build this baby._ He rubbed his hands together and started his favorite part: setting all the pieces in different sizes and colors. He loved to sort the little pieces, put them in the table in the perfect order like a God creating his own world.

He didn't know Amy had another plan for him.

Amy had waited so many weeks to be able to execute her revenge. Yes. _Revenge._

Oh, every time she thought about it, a spark of shame went up and down in her spine. _How dare he?_

The fact was, he made her sign a contract forbidding her to tell the girls anything about their intimacy. An NDA. For both, of course, he was also in it. But he made it _for her_. Was he scared of her kissing and telling? She had to admit, he had the right to be. She was _dying_ to tell the girls all of their sexual encounters. She had - finally - a relationship with frequent sexual intimacy for the first time in her life and she wanted to share, to ask, to learn more. And also to rub about how good Sheldon was in Bernadette's face. _He really does excel at everything!_ For all the times she taunted their sex life was like his work…. _Theoretical my ass!_

But of course, he had broken his own contract and told the guys! _Unbelievable_. Why did he make all the fuss about her possibly telling anyone, anything, only to spill everything to them? And of course, they would told Penny and Bernadette, so she was the only one who was left in the dark! _Ugh Sheldon, really?_

She discovered it one evening, while having dinner with the gang. One joke here, one hint there, and finally Howard threw the bomb:

" _Amy, take Sheldon out of here to find the Fifth element!"_

Amy was sure Howard still had a bruise from Bernadette's elbow, she tried to make him shut up, but Amy understood. And she didn't like that at all. The _fifth_ element. _They know_. Howard was not talking about the movie. He was talking about her orgasms. _Oh God!_

Sheldon, as a good scientist, experimented even in the bedroom. She loved that from him. And always wanting to go further, he was trying to make her achieve as many orgasms as possible. It was his personal research. She knew. Well, his 'research' has been proven and tested and boy, did she like the resulting data! She had had four orgasms during their love making session. And that same result came back more than once!

" _Find the fifth element"_. That day with the gang, she saw it. _They know._

Howard commented, Bernadette punched him, Leonard almost spit the food, Penny drank her wine in one sip, Raj was wide eyed and speechless. And Sheldon just didn't understand.

" _I know where the Fifth element is. With my sci-fi Blu-rays in the fourth shelf in the main room of our apartment. Why does Amy need to help me find it?"_

It was clear. She didn't know how much he told them, but one thing was for sure. That she will have the last word on this matter. She thought of ignoring the NDA and tell the girls all she wanted to tell. _Specially his size._ But she will have time later. Now that she knew they know, giving them more details didn't have the same appeal.

For now, first things first: she needed to make him understand that she was not one to play with. A revenge was needed.

 _Look at him, cute and happy with his legos._ She was observing him from the bedroom door. He wasn't aware of her presence, as she left him to take a bath. She was wrapped only in her bath robe.

She went to the kitchen and made herself a tea. She waited for the tea to cool down, observing how he was sorting all the little pieces. Focusing on each one of them as he put them in a pattern on the table.

 _Let's start the plan._ She thought, a little weary about how it will go.

After some minutes, she went to Sheldon and clumsily, she spilled the tea on him.

"Aaah!" Sheldon jerked, surprised as the tea drenches him.

"Oh how clumsy of me!" Amy exclaimed trying to reach him with some tissues she had nearby. "I'm sorry Sheldon!"

"Drat!" He was really soaked in tea. He shot up from his seat and his brows furrowed.

"Really sorry!" She kept repeating to him while drying him and the table while he stood there, still processing the incident. He was so focused on his Lego pieces that he was startled by the wet sensation.

"Ugh. I need a shower." He mumbled, already on his way to the bedroom. "It's not your fault". He said from the bedroom door and disappeared behind it.

 _It is not, huh?_ An evilish smirk adorned her lips as soon as she was alone. Her plan worked perfectly. She finished cleaning the table and went to the bedroom to wait for him.

She knew all his routines. Now that they lived together, she knew exactly what he does when he takes a shower, she also knew how many times he needs it. Not to mention that he will prepare his change clothes on the bed before going in. With time, they grew accustomed to each other's presence. And changing in front of the other was never a problem, even if Amy always thought the contrary.

So as soon as she entered the bedroom, she saw his clothes neatly folded on the bed. _Perfect._

She proceeded to hide them, placing them in the wardrobe again. She was still wearing her bathrobe, but she didn't have any intention to get dressed just yet. She sat on the bed with her legs crossed and waited for Sheldon to finish. A glance at the nearby clock told her how much time she had left: three minutes. _Perfect._

She heard how he stopped the water, she started to feel excited and angry at the same time. She will confront him and ask him about what he really told the guys. She needed to know!

"Oh, Amy. I didn't know you were..." He exited the bathroom. A cloud of warm steam behind him. He was wrapped in a towel, only in his lower body, his torso slightly wet and his hair still damp from the shower. "... where are my clothes?"

"Oh, maybe you forgot to prepare them." she half-joked crossing her arms.

 _What?_ "Uhm, no, I did and placed them right where you are sitting now. Did you move them?" Sheldon said annoyed. He knew perfectly he had put them there. Him forgetting? _Impossible._ He puffed at the thought.

"Move them? Me? No, I didn't". She looked at him, ogling his body as he studied her, confused.

"Hm..." he hummed. _What is happening?_ He went to the wardrobe to check but she stood up and blocked his path with her body, hands on hips.

"Amy..."

"No Sheldon, you don't need your clothes now."

He furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't understand." he said, annoyed. He tried to reach the wardrobe anyway, but she moved with him blocking the path again.

"Well, I'd like to discuss something - remind you, if you will. Because you seem to keep forgetting things Sheldon." She said seductively, looking intensely at him.

"Amy, how many times do I have to say it… I DON'T forget." He crossed his arms. He was tired of reminding everybody about it, his entire life. Why was Amy telling him this like all the lesser minds in the world? _Absurd_

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you did Sheldon, about some agreement we have." Amy crossed her arms too, standing her ground.

 _What agreement?_ He listed all the contracts they had mentally. They have acquired quite a few throughout their relationship, like the relationship agreement, a cohabitation agreement, a schedule agreement, an intimacy agreement, a collaboration- his thoughts were cut by Amy.

"Can't think of anything you might've forgotten, Sheldon?" She repeated the accusation. He kept looking at her, frowning. "Don't look at me like that, you know what you did!"

"Wha- what I did?" _I don't understand._ "Amy I don't understand what is going on, we have all our contracts I don't need to be reminded about-"

"Oh, you still don't get it? Maybe a hint would be helpful then. Does 'The fifth element' ring a bell in that superior mind of yours, Dr. Cooper?" Amy walked towards him while talking, her body already tensed, Sheldon had to step back because the intensity of her gaze was too much.

"Amy...The fifth element? I...I don't..." he even put his hands up in defense. _What's going on? The last time someone mentioned the movie was…_ "Howard mentioned it, but, what-"

"Did you know what Howard meant with that?" She almost yelled. _How can he be so clueless?_

"Well he wanted you to help me search the movie, that of course, but I remember exactly where it is. Like I told him, it's in the-"

"The FIFTH, Sheldon! He was joking about our intimacy!" She shouted with her arms up and her action made him sit on the bed. He had been stepping back until he hit the bed with his legs. Amy was angry, and he still didn't understand. _Our… intimacy?_

"But… fifth… intima… oh" _ohhh. OHHHH._ It finally made sense. It finally clicked in his mind. Amy was angry, Howard was referring to searching for the _fifth_. Not the movie and Amy knew that Howard and the guys knew about… _Uh-oh….I'm in trouble._ He gulped.

"What the hell Sheldon?" She placed her hands on her hips again, looking at him questioningly, her eyebrows drawn together. She normally had more patience with him, and he seemed fond of taking it for granted.

Sheldon retreated on the bed. He was holding his towel like a protection, because Amy's angry tone and powerful presence made him scared. Of what? He didn't know exactly.

Sheldon tried to recall that day. Of course he didn't forget about it, just… he wasn't sure he really did anything bad. He needed to prove a point! It was one of the days he and the guys were playing videogames in 4A. They kept the tradition even if all their lives were changing. Howard with a daughter couldn't join them as often, but they managed to do it. The girls moved the girls' night meetings to Bernadette's home. Either that or Stuart took care of Halley so the couple could have some time off.

 _Several weeks ago..._

 _Sheldon didn't know how playing a shooter like Star Wars Battlefront, could divert the conversation to sex. Well, with the guys he had to suffer years of sex talk, even when he really didn't know what they were talking about most of the time. Not that he cared. Now he knew better, and even then, he really was not a big fan of talking about sex with them. It was personal matter. That's why he did a contract for him and Amy. Just to be sure. Except for their innuendos, all they said was nonsense for him, and he thought maybe with Amy, intimacy was different? They kept talking about time, like if that was a race. Sheldon really never understood if they were not doing foreplay or what. Then they were worried about their bodies, or their physical condition. Ugh Again Raj whining about his body and his lack of sex life. Then about performance. Howard and Leonard always discussed it, trying to appear one was better than the other. Sheldon tried to ignore all the conversation focusing on the mission of the game. They will lose if they didn't shut up soon!_

 _Then, they said something he couldn't ignore._

" _Nah, I tried so many times and just two - " Howard said._

" _But Penny told me she used to have three sometimes… never with me though." Leonard shrugged._

" _I think it's not possible to have more than that, no matter what Cosmo magazine says." Raj added._

" _What are y'all talking about?" Sheldon paused the game to focus on them for a moment._

" _Nothing that you care about… oh I forgot you already lost your V card." Howard said._

" _Howard..." Leonard said looking at him from above his glasses._

" _Ok ok! We are talking about feminine orgasms." Howard finally explained dismissing Sheldon._

" _I think it's impossible to have more than three" Raj reiterated, munching on some chips._

" _Oh it is possible, it's just science." Sheldon said matter of fact, and unpaused the game to keep playing._

" _Whaat" "what do you mean?" "Science?" The guys said, collectively._

 _Sheldon just kept shooting enemies and ignoring his wide-eyed friends. Then they all smirked._

" _Cosmopolitan magazine is not Science, Sheldon." Howard laughed mockingly._

 _The guys laughed together, except Sheldon who was trying to reach an enemy base. His tongue out and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration._

" _I'm not talking about non-sense articles from some stupid magazine." He said not even looking at them._

 _The laughter faded and the noise from the game became the only sound in the room._

" _Come on Sheldon! Is there a paper about orgasms at Caltech that we don't know about?" Howard mocked him again._

 _Ugh. Sheldon paused again the game frustrated. "No I'm not talking about a paper." Though he could write one about this topic with his research on Amy. "Just that it's possible, I tested it"._

 _The room fell silent after this._

" _You tested what?" Raj asked with his eyebrows up._

 _Howard laughed. "Isn't he supposed to say bazinga?" He asked the other guys._

" _I tested it, it is possible. Amy had four. Twice." Sheldon added with a not impressed face. He hated when he knew he was right and the others were wrong and not say it._

" _WHAT" "NO WAY" "bazinga RIGHT?" the guys shouted, all at the same time._

" _Why are you looking at me as if I were an alien?" Sheldon was examining his friends faces, puzzled at their reaction._

" _But but… Sheldon buddy… are you serious about that?" Leonard asked fidgeting his hands._

 _Howard was still open mouthed and Raj had to drink to be able to swallow the food he had in his mouth._

" _I'm always serious Leonard." Sheldon dismissed him and unpaused the game again. He needed to win and finish the mission to keep the gaming schedule for that night._

…

Coming back to the present, Sheldon finally realized how he told the guys about Amy's orgasms. But how could he not tell them? They were wrong, therefore, he needed to say something about it. After that day he really didn't care about that moment, for him, he only stated a fact to correct them.

But he now realized it was true - doing that, he broke the contract rules he wrote _for_ Amy.

 _Oh boy, now what?_ His face made Amy realize that he finally understood the situation.

"Well, do you have something to say, Dr. Cooper?" Amy started crawling towards him.

"I… told the guys about us, but it was because they were wrong and saying that it was impossible to reach-"

"That's not what I want to hear." Amy grabbed his towel by surprise and pulled it, leaving him naked before her. She threw the towel to the floor, making sure it was out of his reach.

"Amy!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

She was on her knees at the foot of the bed, looking at him defiant, her hands on her hips and her head titled to the side. Instead of answering, she started to untie her robe slowly, untying the knot, then making the robe slide off her shoulders, but not more than that for the moment.

Sheldon was looking at her speechless. He didn't know her intentions, but he was fascinated by her movements. Amy always fascinated him.

Her gaze was locked on him, making him gulp as he was starting to react to her. It was impossible for him not to. Since meeting her, a path to the awakenment of his sexual side began. It was slow, denied even, but he finally gave in and he had to admit that when he did, he enjoyed it. More importantly, he saw how she enjoyed it too. He makes her feel and she makes him feel. He could be himself, no matter how, she always will understand and accept. As he will do with her.

But even with his love for her, he was still perplexed about their current situation, so he tried to ignore the warm feeling he was experiencing in his lower body and tried to shuffle in the bed. But Amy's legs were anchoring his legs. He frowned, and she continued lowering her robe, slowly, very slowly. Sheldon gulped as she was showing more and more skin. She finished disrobing herself and threw the bathrobe to the floor, where his towel was. They were both naked now.

Amy knew that face. She had him where right she wanted. He was looking at her, resting his weight on his elbows. She placed her hands on the bed one at a time to make things more dramatic.

"Well Doctor Cooper, you seem to keep forgetting things," she said while crawling up on him like a cat.

"Amy, you know I don't forget," he said, annoyed again for her insistence on the matter. Her hand reached his face, she was smirking devilishly. _This vixen._

"Oh, believe me. You will." she caressed his face, his eyes wide open. _What does she mean by that?_ Before he could think about it more, Amy moved closer - her mouth next to his - lips never touching, her fingertips brushing his cheek.

"You forget once, I will make you forget again." She spoke so near his mouth, that he could feel her hot breathe on him.

"But-" He failed to finish his sentence when her hand grabbed the hair at the back of his head and pulled on it, surprising him. Exposing his neck to her, she started brushing her lips on his skin, feeling his ragged breathing.

"You placed me in an uncomfortable situation, do you understand that, Doctor Cooper?" She whispered in his ear. "You forgot to tell me you broke the rules of YOUR contract. How do you think that makes me feel?" Her mouth was on a journey, brushing his skin down to his collarbone and up again. She felt him getting goosebumps and at one point, he even shivered.

"Amy I... " He was frozen. Her warm breath on his neck, her sensual voice rumbling in his ear, her hand pulling his hair gently, he was dazed. That was turning him on. He could stop her at any moment, but he didn't. And she was right. HE broke the rules. HE told the guys. HE didn't tell her. But why didn't she just tell him? Amy, the one who always likes to talk - about feelings, about social conventions, about all! Did she want to tell him that way…. _Wait_

"Amy, did you spill your tea on purpose?" She stopped her movements, released his hair and looked at him. His blue eyes seemed to search answers in her green ones. Looking between her green orbs, back and forth.

"What if I did?" She put on her puppy eyes and pouted a little. _Vixen_

"So you interrupted my lego time to put me in this situation, because I didn't tell you about the conversation I had with the guys?" He shot an eyebrow up, questioning her.

"Uh-huh," she hummed affirmatively. She started to play with his chest hair, looking down, acting innocently.

"Amy!" he exclaimed.. "Alright, I'm sorry I told them, but they were wrong, I had to. Now, can I go back to building my Millennium Falcon?" He pleaded.

She stopped drawing circles on his chest, and pressed her hand on the same spot, pushing him flat on the bed. She put her weight on him, her hair cascading at on either side of his head, like a curtain.

"Tsk tsk tsk… You are not going anywhere." she reached for his ear again and bit it softly, pulling his earlobe with her teeth, playfully. He shifted at her action. "A...Amy!"

"Shh..." she shushed him putting her finger on his lips. "Don't talk". She crushed her lips on his, and used her hand to cup his member at the same time. This bold move surprised him, and he wanted to protest, but she was already devouring his mouth. Protest for what? Her hand caressing him and her tongue invading his mouth made his mind go blank in a record time. He responded with his tongue and jolted his hips up to her hand. His hands searched for her cheeks in the mess of her hair, kissing her deeper. He stopped the kiss with his mouth opening in an 'o' when she grasped him tighter. _Oh Boy! How is she doing that?_ He had to close his eyes for a moment as her hand made his sensitive skin burn in pleasure. She was smirking at him, seeing his reaction, feeling his member grow in her hand.

She stopped abruptly, making him open his eyes and blink at her.

"Why did you stop?" He asked her.

"Oh, I thought you wanted to go play with your legos? You can go now if you want." She didn't make any move to release him. Just waited for his answer.

"But… I can't go now. Not like this." There was no way to stop _that_ now. Or he will need to shower again. Perhaps with cold water this time, but he knew that even that will not be enough. The conflict of having his legos half done in the main room and this _situation_ she half started hitting his mind like a hammer.

"So you want me to continue?" she raised her eyebrow, questioning him. She released his member and caressed him up and down softly, with her fingertips.

"Please," he breathed, the touch making him shiver again.

She didn't wrap her hand again though, she started kissing his chest and put her hands on his biceps, outlining his muscles at every touch. Her lips - kissing and tasting his skin - created a path down his stomach. _Oh Dear Lord_! He saw her intentions and the anticipation made his stomach flip. Her kisses never stopped, going further down. Her hands were moving along, from his arms, passing his chest, and the sides of his trunk until they reached his hips. She pushed them with her weight so he was completely unable to move his lower body. She looked at him for a moment, he sensed her gaze and looked at her too. Their gazes communicated intensely, searching for permission. She lowered her face to him, not averting her eyes from his. Stopping for a moment, she breathed on his most sensitive skin. The warm breath made him gulp.

Time stopped at this moment. The waiting making him crazy. It was just a few seconds but to him, it felt like an eternity. But she didn't make him wait for long. She used her tongue to lick him from the base to the tip, slowly, leaving a trace of her wet saliva on his skin. That was too much for Sheldon, who had to shut his eyes close and tilt his head back with his chin up to the ceiling, pushing his head down on the pillow, harder. Without further notice, she devoured him, in one move. He hissed at the wet sensation of her mouth enveloping him, arching his back but not able to move his hips as she pushed him down with her hands. _So warm, so wet, so deep_. His consciousness already left his mind, unable to think, his mind going blank for the second time. He moaned loudly as she pumped with her mouth up and down, complementing it with the twist of the tongue moving side to side, up to down. He had to grab the bed sheets, pulling them up and wrinkling them while arching his back. One of his hands on his face, his eyes shut, he even had to bite his own arm not to moan louder. _Oh Dear Lord_! She released him, grabbed him with her hand and played with her tongue all over his tip. With the other hand, she searched for the testicles, caressing them gently. She never went so boldly to explore his reactions with more touches in this private area, but today she made the rules, so she went for it. Now with his hips free, he used the opportunity to start moving, trusting in her mouth and hand, as she started eating him again. Where her mouth couldn't reach, her hand did.

Sheldon was lost, completely, in pleasure. They did practised _fellatio_ in older lovemaking sessions, but she was always more shy with it, not daring to go further with actions or bold movements. He was not a fan of oral sex when they first started having sex, as the idea of putting their genitalia in contact with their mouths did not sound appealing to him. But curiosity, as any good scientists, made them explore it. Oh, how that first time changed his mind. Her mouth and all she did with him, not even in his more private dreams was he able to anticipate that sensation. And of course, doing the same to her, was also something he enjoyed so much.

He moaned again, not able to make a sentence, not one coherent word, as she continued to eat him over and over again. She could feel the palpitations of his release building up. When he thought the moment was so close, she stopped abruptly again and interrupted all ministrations.

 _She stopped? Oh no no no… Not now! Not Again! Why?_ He looked at her, he had problems focusing his sight, but he did and frowned. His breath was ragged from the intensity of the moment that just happened.

"Is this a punishment?" he asked. _It has to be a punishment._

"Oh, seems that the famous Doctor Cooper finally resolved the equation." Her remark was so sassy, he wasn't sure if it made him annoyed, angry, or just more turned on.

"Oh God!" he said annoyed, putting his hands on his face hiding it.

"Oh now we believe in God? How is that?" She teased him.

"It's just..." _Nevermind_ "Amy..." his voice sounded as frustrated as he was.

"Amy… what?" she asked innocently, like nothing happened. She even rested her head in her hand, her elbow on his leg, like they were having the most normal conversation.

"Amy!" she whined. _Please!_

"I don't know what are you talking about," she looked at her fingernails, pretending they were more interesting than the conversation they were having.

"Please..." he said, barely audible, almost as if he was scared to ask for something.

She stopped looking at ther nails and looked at him, smirking. _This vixen!_

"Will you be more cautious and will you not break the rules you imposed on me?" she said tilting his chin up, feeling dominant.

"Yes. YES!" He would accept anything, well almost anything, in that moment. "I'm sorry."

"Mmm..." she hummed in acceptance, "Fine. Apology accepted" She got up and crawled again up to him. He put his mouth near his ear. At the same time, her core brushed his hard and almost painful manhood.

"Will you remember this apology later, or you will forget it too?" Amy asked rubbing herself on him. Her breasts also rubbing his chest. He reached to grab her hips, he needed her so much in that moment, that he was not thinking properly.

"Amy, I… have an eidetic-" he started to say, but Amy grabbed him in a swift move and lowered herself into him. His growl was so loud, but hers was not so modest either. The whole time she was teasing him, she was getting horny too, but she denied any pleasure to be able to concentrate on him until now. She was having fun frustrating him, but she started getting frustrated herself. Well, she was satisfied with her revenge already, now it was time to finally satisfy both of them.

This movement took him by surprise, but with her core burning him now, nothing mattered anymore, he needed her so much after all the teasing she did. She just needed to move now, or he will do it for her.

"You were saying?" Amy asked, slowly getting up again. Her evil smirk like a trophy of her accomplishment.

 _Uh? "Wha...at?"_ his voice cracked as she lowered her body again, plunging him deeper this time.

"Yes?" She felt how his mind was drifting out again. Unable to think as this primal feeling invaded his mind. "Tell me, Sheldon." Her body was out again, she was doing it slowly, painfully slowly. She felt his hands grabbing her hips and butt with more force to make her go faster. But she resisted that urge, she needed to be sure her plan was really successful. He was not answering yet.

"Sheldon?" That was the final test. She started going in again. Slow and as deep as she could. She couldn't resist to moan as his hips went up with her, trusting with force in her core.

"Please… I need… faster" he breathed and kissed her collarbone, her neck, all he could reach. He went out and smashed himself against her, holding her hips still. The force of his movement making her bounce, her breasts too. He caught one with his mouth and devoured it. She tried to resist him, but she gave up, and moaned as she met each thrust. He pumped faster and harder, she bounced with him, her hands in his shoulders resting her weight on him. Her whole body moving with him.

Pleasure made them forget about everything else. All that mattered in that moment was each other. His hands went to meet her face, pulling her for a kiss that took her breath away. She met his lips, devouring his mouth, his taste still on her. Her moans in his mouth, her body bouncing as she rode him, he had to shut his eyes trying not to come in that moment. He has been teased so much today, almost orgasming every time and Amy stopping before he erupted. He wasn't sure if could keep it in for so long. Between the passionate kisses, and their already sweaty bodies, he slipped his hand in between them, and started teasing her too. She stopped kissing him to tilt her head back, shutting her eyes too to be able to deal with the intense feeling and warmth that was building in her. She was getting close, he was pumping into her in the right place, plus his ministrations with his finger. She opened her eyes again, locking gaze with him, to silently inform that she was almost there. His eyes were intense, so dilated, his hair still damp from the previous shower, was now all disheveled and shiny mixed with sweat. One last thrust and she was done, coming really hard. The guttural growl that came from her inside, was what Sheldon needed, he released his hand stimulating her and grabbed her hips again, trusting frantically into her and making him come undone in no time. She was still on a high when an inhuman noise filled her ears. His release was as intense as hers, possibly even more. They both needed time to catch their breath. She collapsed on him, her hair outspread on his chest, her ear listening to his speed heartbeat.

"Wow..." she murmured "That was... intense."

 _Dear Lord, intense indeed._ He answered in his mind, as he was still breathing fast and unable to speak.

"Sheldon?" She turned her head and got up on her elbows to look at him

"Hmm?" he hummed in return. He was caressing her back up and down, and playing with her hair, as he always did after their lovemaking sessions.

"You can go build your Legos now."

 _Oh!_ He gulped "Oh, right..." He was still a little dizzy. How did he forget about his Millennium Falcon half done in the main room table? She giggled at his confused face. _That Vixen!_

...

Several weeks later, the gang was gathered together for dinner, today Halley was sleeping with Bernadette's parents, so the couple had the free evening to meet their friends.

The evening was going by like the usual, some laughs here and there, little arguments about a tech or nerd topic from the guys, Raj explaining his last attempt to flirt with a colleague at the university, Penny complaining to Bernadette about some obnoxious sales rep at work. Same as always.

They were eating thai food. Old Sheldon rules never died in the group, even with him living next door. Amy was lost in thoughts looking at her food when Howard and Raj were discussing some periodic table of elements related topic with Sheldon and Leonard. Amy followed the conversation and saw the moment she was waiting for so long.

"No! Who would mix it with Fluorine, that would be insane! " Sheldon was replying to Howard.

"I'm not saying he will mix it! I'm just saying that could be one of the possible elements!" Howard replied annoyed.

"Oh, by the way, we found the fifth element." Amy added from nowhere. And she put her food on her mouth like she just said the most natural thing in the world.

The group looked at Amy with confusion, except Sheldon, whose eyes grew wide and almost drop his food container.

"Amy!" Sheldon scolded.

"What?" She looked at him with her eyebrows, up.

Confusion filled the room, followed by understanding. Raj spilled the drink he had in his mouth. Leonard had to pound his chest to swallow food he was eating. Penny looked with wide eyes at Amy and patted Leonards back, as he started coughing. Howard's food fell from his fork halfway to his mouth and Bernadette remained speechless and immobile at Amy's revelation.

"Amy!" Sheldon said. Not as loud, but it that only confirmed the gang's understanding and the room fell silent and all the gazes were focused on them.

She kept munching her food, not caring about their reactions. She was just telling the truth, they really did find the fifth element, like they were referring her orgasms since that day. It was not long ago, in a steamy and wild lovemaking session, that they manage to make her come five times. FIVE! She smiled to herself remembering that night. _Oh my! My guy is a genius indeed._

"She meant the movie, we saw it last night." Sheldon lied to all the gang, his eyes twitching while saying it.

"Yeah" "Of course." "Mmm." "Right." They all said collectively, not convinced of course, but happy to have a way out. They continued eating, and in no time the chatting was again filling the room.

"Why did you do that?" Sheldon asked to Amy a little later, while they help clean the table after dinner. Leonard and Penny were in the kitchen and Howard, Bernadette and Raj were already gone. "I thought you already punished me for spilling the beans?"

"Oh, that was not my punishment. That was only a bonus." She winked at him playfully.

"Vixen," he uttered to himself, shaking his head while she went to meet Penny in the kitchen, he followed her with his gaze, his mind already planning his own revenge.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _I will publish the scene comic that inspired this on tumblr very soon, with previews on instagram, FB, Twitter! Stay tuned to my accounts so you will not miss it! I hope you will like it!_

 _And, did you see the cover of this fic? I have the drawing that continues with this arm. Can you guess the scene? Should I publish? My Patrons loved it…. Let me know! *wink wink*_


End file.
